Wish You Could Stay
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Sophie Bennett is 18, and ready to go to college. Well, until her life takes a drastic turn and suddenly ends. Yes, her life ends. This is the story of how her belief in the Guardians chose her destiny, and created who she was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard of the Easter Bunny? I have; in fact, I know the guy. He's a big bugger, but he's about as lovable as any big stuffed bear in the store. I know you're probably saying, 'But he isn't real! He doesn't exist.' Well, that's where you're wrong. He does exist, very much in fact that I get an insult by him every day. But I'm cool with it, he's my best friend.

Oh, who am I? Well, that's kind of a hard question. You see… Yeah, I think I'm just gonna have to tell you the story.

* * *

It started about… Okay, so now time is irrelevant and I am just gonna say it was "Once upon a time" when it all started. Actually, it started "Once upon a time when I died."

Yeah, I died once. It was pretty epic…-ly bad. Well, you see, I don't really remember much about dying. But what I do remember is that every who becomes a Guardian died once a long time ago, and came back to life as a Guardian. And yes, this does bring up another thing: I am a Guardian. A very special one in fact, one who everyone knows. Or, at least, I wish everyone did.

Anyways, back to the real point. Have to stay focused, I've got to breath… Okay, so, this is the story of how I died, and became a Guardian who saved the entire human race even though they didn't know it.

* * *

"Sophie, could you get the garage door for me please? I'll be right there once I finish this phone call." In the back of the house, I can hear my mother calling to me.

In reply, I simply do as she says and race to the back of the houses on light toes. I'm excited today, it's the first day of college and my mom is driving me there… Okay, so it sounded better in my head. Anyways, I'm getting to go to the big JTU, or Jamestown University, fresh out of Jamestown High School. My older brother, Jamie, already graduated from there 3 years back, and now I'm following him to JTU as well. I'm really excited, which is probably why I run so fast that I trip over my own shoelaces and land straight on my face into the carpet.

I stand myself quickly, brush myself off, and hurry to get the garage opener pushed. Once I've done that, I quickly jump into the car and tie my shoelaces. As my mother gets in as well, she looks me up and down and sighs.

"This is it," Her face is red with tears. "Your first day of college. Oh how you and Jamie have grown so much!"

She quickly buries her head into me, and I let in a deep breath of annoyances as I struggle to hold myself back against my seat. After a minute of hugging, she finally lets go and turns the car into reverse, letting it go down the driveway and out onto the street. Once done, we are finally off and on our way to the freeway.

Trees, lights and shadows fall over my face as I watch the drive from my passenger seat. My body is racing so quickly that I can barely keep myself from squealing. But I'm a proper lady, and will keep myself as such, even in the car. My mind races through all my classes, and every single minute that I will be moving in and out of classrooms with my brother.

My brother, Jamie, went into the JYU for a degree in Publishing. I'm going in for a degree in writing. Yes, I know, that sounds like a puny degree, but it really isn't. I love writing, always have, especially when I was younger and had the most amazing dreams about the Easter Bunny. I would stay up at night, with my notebook, and write for hours about him, and the fun adventures we would have. In the end, the Easter Bunny is really the inspiration for my future.

As I grew up, my development in writing has helped me get to college. My very first book published made the New York Best Seller's list under Children's books, and made me enough money for my first semester at JYU.

My thoughts suddenly disappear as my eyes set forth on the exit for Jamestown University. It's green sign swishes past as we go around the turn and enter in the actual sights of the buildings on campus. I can see it, my future, my dream. My heart barely skips a beat as we begin to pull into the parking lot, the blinker going much slower than my body's thumping.

That's when it happened, when everything stopped. In my eyes, I see a large white truck swing around the corner, it's wheels turning in a sharp movement. The moment is silenced and frozen before me, set so I am paralyzed, unable to do anything. The pounding in my chest is set still for this very scene, just so I can continue staring at my demise.

And… That's it. That's when I died. The two cars collided and I died in the crash. My mom survived, thankfully, but I didn't. I know, most people would say 'Oh no, I'm so sorry for your loss!" I'd agree with them, but wouldn't say that I really lost anything.

See… When you become a Guardian, you normally don't remember anything from your past. But, with me, it's a bit different. I remember everything, didn't have to be told by the Man in the Moon. He did help me, yes, but he didn't help me in realizing my name or who I am. I kinda just… Knew.

Okay, fast forward about 5 minutes later- My eyes slowly open, and lights blind me. When I sit up, I realize I'm in the middle of the street, a street light right above me shining down upon me. My memory, still intact, creates a sort of petrified atmosphere for me as I breath in a few steady breaths. Questions flash in my mind, but one big one shouts itself right into my head- "How am I still alive?"

Quickly, I stand up, brushing myself off. In that moment, I realize something- I feel strange, almost light headed. And my arms and legs don't feel right either; something is definitely wrong. In that moment, I look down and gasp. All my former questions go right out the window and a new set take their place. "What the heck?!" I stifle a scream.

Where my shoes should be on my feet, a pair of long, furry paws have taken their place, and up from there is all as though I was looking down from the top of a rabbit. My legs are curved to create arches in my thighs, and tuffs of fur cover my chest and flatten out as they reach my shoulders. I stretch out my arms to find rabbit arms, with cute little paws.

As suddenly as I had found this, I felt something twitch on my behind and jump, terrified someone had found me and was gonna catch me. But, instead, the feeling continued, and sure enough, there was a short, stubby white tail behind me. I bend over, and find I can stand like a rabbit, and power flows through me like never before.

All of my senses have been heightened, from my pink nose to my now-tall ears. I can feel a light breeze brush through the tendrils of my thick white and black fur. My eyes are focused on just about anything they can see, which is a lot. Every twitch of every leaf is in my earshot, and every flower with scent catches my nose.

That's when I realize someone, or something, is watching me. I stand on my hind legs instinctively, feeling every muscle in my new body twitch with power, energy. In a dash, I'm off, feeling my legs move quickly beneath me. It feels good, to be able to run, or hop, so far so fast. I see trees and buildings flash by in seconds, and I'm able to hop off every car within a quarter mile. And my speed is unbelievable; it's almost as though I'm flying through the air, barely touching the ground. It's an amazing feeling, but in a second I'm stopping, standing again on my hind legs and sniffing the air.

Whatever was following me before is still following, right on my tail. I flip around and see it, a flash of white and blue flying through the air and landing from telephone pole to telephone pole. When it finally stops, it's right in front of me, illuminated by a shadowy light from one of the light posts.

It's a young boy, around 18, 19. His skin is a pale as snow, and his hair is almost the same color. His eyes are a wondrously sparkling blue, giving on both cold and warmth at once. A jacket covers his chest and brown jeans go down to his mid-shin and stop there. He's barefoot, which makes me a little surprised in such cold winter days. In his left hand, he holds a staff, tall and crooked, like a shepherd's.

In a sudden, I remember everything, every moment of that night when I was 5. It was 14 years ago, but at this very moment I remember it like it was yesterday. That cold, snowy day in February with Jamie. The fact of this young man comes down and hugs my brother, then me, and then every other kid on the ice. No parent seemed to notice that day, which was fine with me. It was too much fun for anyone else to understand.

"Jack Frost." My words are soft as I speak, and his eyes raise in surprise.

"You remember me?" His own voice hasn't changed a bit, and I blush slightly. (Although, I think. Let's just go with my ear tips were hot with embarrassment.)

My tail twitches- 'Gosh, I will never get use to that', I think to myself. "Yes, from all those years ago. You… haven't changed at all."

The edges of his mouth twitch in a smile. "Not a bit. But you… Here, turn around."

I stare at him for a moment, thinking he's joking, but when he waves his hands for me to turn, I realize he's wanting me to turn around. Slowly, I do, twitching my tail slightly in embarrassment until I have made a full circle. When I return to my former state, I notice a grin taking hold of his face.

My eyes widen. "What, is there something wrong? Is there a big yellow spot in my fur?"

That's when laughter exhales from his mouth, and my entire body is filled with chills just from that.

"No, you're just so much like the Easter Bunny." He smiles, but in a flash the smile disappears. "But… Why?"

His eyes turn upward, and as his do, I follow, seeing that he is gazing at the wide moon in the sky. That's when I understand something, as though a memory I never knew I had resurfaced; The Man in the Moon had sent me here for a reason. One that very few will ever understand, including myself.

And that's how my story starts.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so now you know how I died and became a rabbit. I really hope you were paying attention, 'cause I'm not going to repeat it. Oh, wait, yeah, that'll come back later in the story. Okay, so I'm not going to repeat it any time soon, so you're just going to have to hold on by the tail for now until we get further along.

* * *

"So…" My eyes are averted back to him. "Why am I a rabbit?"

He almost breaks out laughing. "It's what the Man in the Moon made you. It's to represent who you're spirit is." With that, he picked up his staff and flew around me slowly. "I'm gonna guess you're supposed to be in league with the Easter Bunny."

I roll my eyes. "Really, I wonder how you could have figured that out."

His staff smacked my left ear, and I jumped instinctively, my ears pulled back and all paws on the ground. Jack stopped in front of me and stood on the ground. In a moment, I felt all my muscles tense up, ready for an attack. My head was clear and ready for any fight that might occur.

Jack stared at me with wide eyes, then slowly set down his staff on the ground in submission. "It's okay, calm down." He spoke in a calm, soft voice. "No need to get your fur all ruffled."

I suddenly stop tensing up. The deep growl that had developed in my throat now stops, and I stand on my hind legs, shaking with adrenaline and twitching with fear. My mind fills with apologies and I cringe back in nervousness, keeping my gaze low and away from Jack's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so tense." My voice is small, almost meek. "It's all so new to me, I guess I'm just too sensitive."

The Guardian's eyes were filled with compassion. "It's alright, Sophie. I understand your confusement and sensitivity." Then he grabbed his staff and looked up at the sky again. "Come on, I need to take you to North to get all of this straightened out-"

"Wait wait," I stand up again, fully attentive. "Isn't he in the North Pole?"

Jack grins in a way that makes me almost scared to know about what he might say next. "That's okay. I've got something we can use."

That's when I notice the small snow globe he's been holding near his jacket pockets, and I gulp, remembering the bumpy ride I had taken once as a child when Santa Claus had left one of his open.

I step back, holding out my paws. "No, no, it's okay, I'll just take the long way."

My paws reach to begin to run, but I feel a sharp hand on the scruff of my neck, and I am pulled into the portal with Jack.

We land in the front room of an enormous wood castle. It's well lit, with an enormous globe in front of us shining with multiple little lights. Torches line the walls alongside a spiraling staircase down to a deep basin filled with toys and… Giant furry people making things… Now I know I've become delusional.

Beside me, Jack stands up, brushes himself off, and turns around. I follow his stance, seeing that behind us is another large room, reminding me of my parent's living room, only more cabin like. In a chair by the back fireplace, I see a huge man sitting, his long white beard holding up some very old pieces of cookies and his face reminding me of a happy grandpa.

His bright blue eyes turn to us as I stand on my feet, and a smile reaches from ear to ear on his face. "Jack Frost!" He shouts in a loud, thick Russian accent and stands to his feet. "And…" That's when he notices me, and he walks closer, a sword suddenly appearing in his hand and pointing at me. "You are not Bunny."

I feel the sword touch lightly on my nose, and I slowly move backwards towards the edge of the balcony, terrified. When I reach the edge, my heart is beating in my ears and my legs are shaking.

"This is Sophie," Jack jumps in front of the man, protecting me from the sword-point. "She's with me."

The 'grandpa' man stares darkly at me, and the fear rushes back into me again as I continue to hide behind my frosty friend. "She is like Bunny… No one is like Bunny."

Jack stares at him. "The Man in the Moon brought her back like this. She…" He looks back at me for a moment, his blue eyes staring deeply at me. "She died in a car crash, North."

Silence passes by, with everyone staring at North. He continues to watch me, and I notice his "Naughty" and "Nice" tattoos, hoping I'm still on the "Nice" list.

"Alright," North finally speaks, looking back at Jack. "So, what'd you bring her here for?" His voice is deep as he walks back towards the fire and begins to tend to it.

Jack and I follow, side by side. "I know that you are the leader of us Guardians, and that you are pretty wise, so I thought you might be able to help Sophie in figuring out her… Center."

I stay silent as North turns back to us and looks me up and down. "I may be the leader, Jack," His gaze returns to the pale Guardian beside me. "But this is a job for you." He stands up again and places a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Take her to Bunny and see if he might help you. But you found her, and Manny obviously did not stop you. So it is your turn to lead her." With that, he hands Jack another portal globe. "Take it to Bunny's burrow, and see if he will help."

Jack and I stare down at it, and my eyes look up at Jack. "Do you think he will help?" I ask in a small voice.

A few seconds pass before he replies. "I hope so."

The portal opens, and we are off into another world- the Easter Rabbit's Burrow!

The path we land in is dark, except for the light tinkling of flowers alongside us. My eyes quickly avert, and for once on this trip I actually feel safe. The smell of grass is strong here, and it cushions the pads of my paws. I feel almost strengthened, being here in what I recognize as the burrow of the great Easter Bunny. I remember there being tons of eggs running down on tiny little legs, never breaking, even if they fell off a tall rock. The memory of it almost brings me to tears.

As sudden as they had come, I hear something from outside the tunnel, and all my senses are quickly on it, trying to identify the object. I can't, and instinctively I dash forward, my muscles bunching up beneath me.

In a second I am colliding with another being, and we both roll down the hill towards the center of the burrow. My legs are thrashing out, trying to get the intruder on, but the other is doing so as well, and we continue on until we knock into a water well at the middle. Breaking apart, we jump back and are ready to fight.

My eyes flash with recognition, and brighten with excitement. "Bunnymund!" I almost scream, but stop myself, noticing how strange he now looks.

His face is touched with dashes of a silvery gray, and his body isn't as muscular as I remembered it to be. The tips of his ears droop down, and his whiskers are wrinkled and broken. The sparkle in his eyes is still remaining, but it has died down a bit to where it twinkled with sadness and memory.

But I can tell he still has that same old Bunnymund spirit when he speaks to Frost, who has appeared by my side. "Who's this, and why'd you come into my burrow?"

Jack nudges me forward, and I almost topple to the ground by his force. "This is Sophie Bennett. Sophie, you remember Bunny, don't you?"

I nod, my nose twitching. "I remember."

"Really?" Bunnymund searches me up and down, his green eyes sharp with age. "I don't remember that little bugger being a… Rabbit." His eyes turn up to my face, and he stares as though he were staring into my soul. Normally, I would cringe, not wanting to be seen inwardly by anyone, but with him I understand, and stay standing tall. Finally, he nods. "The Man in the Moon did this, didn't he?"

Up above, I can barely glance to see the moon showing through a hole in the roof. It's rounded face shines down on me as though watching me, waiting for me to do something. When I look down again, I find Bunny sniffing at my face and I jump back in terror.

He continues doing this, sniffing me all over (especially in places I don't like) and turns back to face me again, making a calculating face as he continues to look me up and down.

"Well, she's a rabbit alright." He comments, and I almost let out a snort, but remember who he is and stay silent. "Strong muscles, well built, but small. Let me see you run."

I'm about to question this, but with all that has happened today, I don't think that's an option. So, I do, dashing from one wall to the other in bare seconds, until I'm back at the center and breathing heavily. He nods, and gives me another look up and down.

"Well, what are you going to do with her?" He turns to Jack now, scratching the back of his ear. I notice a couple of fleas jump from his paws as he does.

Beside me, Jack shifts his weight onto his staff. "No idea. Thought you might be able to help me figure out her Center."

Bunny lets out a gesture of amusement. "Funny. Just because she's a rabbit now you come to me for help-"

"North sent me here."

This catches his attention, and he stops laughing to stare at Jack. "North sent you?"

His only response is a nod, and Bunny wavers as this. "I don't know, Jack. I'm not one to train other Guardians, I just do Easter. Are you sure you want my help?"

Another nod, and my body shakes with anticipation. Why all this talk, can't they just get this done with? Oh, right, I'm a rabbit now so everything has to go zippity-zip! Now. Through my thoughts, I notice they have finished their conversation and Jack is beginning to fly away.

"Wait, Jack!" My voice breaks as I stop him mid flight, and he looks back at me from where he is at. "Aren't you going to stay and help me?"

He gives off a grin. "Not until Easter. Just don't be an anklebiter, got it?" And he flies off back into the tunnel we came from.

I watch him leave, then turn to Bunny, who is washing his face in the well. "So… What now?"

A flick of his ear and I know to wait. I stand as patiently as possible, trying not to fidget as I do. How did I ever stay still before? It's so hard now, standing in one place for so long. Finally, I'm done waiting for him to finish his "bath" and I thump my foot down as hard as possible, giving a loud _thuump!_ off to him.

This stops him in his tracks and he turns to me with an annoyed face. "What?"

My eyes narrow. "What now."

He stands straight again and wipes his face with his paws. "Well, I guess we go figure out your core, I don't know. I've never taught anyone how to be a Guardian!"

We stare at each other for a few moments longer, then he sighs and turns away from me. "Alright, let's see what you've got in that brain of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

I follow the Easter Bunny down a small path, towards a shallow hole in the burrow wall. My eyes are averted to all sides, noticing every movement of every leaf or flower. The tips of my ears tingle at the strange breeze flushing past me, touching every piece of fur on my body and brushing against my nose softly. It feels good to be in a place such as this; my mind is now clear, and I feel safer than I would out in the real world. No wonder this is the place Bunnymund took as his home when he became a Guardian.

"Keep walking, ankle biter," I hear Bunny speak to me again, and all my senses are back on him as we continue along the path.

I watch him closely as he hobbles along, not jumping like he use to. Now he's just walking, slowly and steadily. His entire body seems much smaller than it use to be (although I'm now much bigger than when I was 5), and his bones are extremely visible through his fur. Tears almost come to my eyes as I watch him move along in his state, barely making it through each step.

Finally, I hop beside him and look at him from aside. "Are you alright, Bunny?" My voice is small and careful, hoping he won't bite at me.

But instead, he stops and looks at me with soft eyes. "No, Sophie, I'm not. Come along, I'll tell you once we get into my cavern." With that he continues along, getting us closer and closer to the hole until we are there, and I can see every detail of what he means.

The hole is a shallow cave that digs into the side of the burrow, and inside is a nice, comfortable fire that dances like the feet of a rabbit. A few spots of soft grass circle around it, and in the back of the cavern is a large patch of grass that creates a sort of bed. Eggs are scattered around on plants, colorful and sweet-smelling. On the walls lay patterns that resemble the ones along Bunny's back, making faces and swirls that dance along like the fire.

"Sit." Bunnymund directs me to sit on a patch of grass, and I do, curling up my paws like a cat and sitting very comfortably. He sits in front of me, and pulls out a lettuce head from thin air, offering it to me. I suddenly notice how hungry I am, and take it with great thanks, eating and listening to his story.

"Over 500 years ago, I was brought back to life like a rabbit, just like you: I use to be a human as well, all those years back. But the Man in the Moon made me a rabbit to become a light of hope for the children in the world, knowing I would bring great joy to them with my creations filled with love and… Candy." I nod, taking another chunk out of my lettuce head and chewing it.

"So, when I began, the Man told me that I was to take great care with my gifts, and share them with others. But, he also told me that my end would soon come as well. Being a Guardian does not mean I will live on forever. You have seen how I look, tired, old, growing weary. This is part of the process of life. Everything comes to an end, including us.

"This is why you are here, Sophie. To take my place. You are to become the next Easter Bunny, to take my place as a piece in this world to make the children happy."

I stare at him. "But… Why me? I'm no Guardian. I haven't saved any children's lives. I'm not even an older sibling!"

"You wrote books, Children's Books, about us Guardians." Bunny's words were soft and quiet. "They stirred things in children's hearts, yearning for another world and a belief in us again. You are a Guardian, Sophie. You've been one for years. You just never realized it."

Silence strides over us for minutes, maybe hours, and I stare into the fire quietly. My tail twitches along with the flickering of the fire, and I can almost hear the beating of paws on the ground with the roar of the flames. Finally, I notice a sturr in Bunny, and look up at him through piercing eyes.

With as much strength as he can possibly muster, Bunny gets to his paws and hops towards the grass bed.

"Wait, what about me?" I begin to realize how tired I am as well. "Where do I stay tonight."

Bunny stops and looks back at me. "Pick a patch of grass in front of the fire and use that for tonight. We can build you a nest tomorrow. Goodnight."  
I curl up again as he lays out on his patch and his breathing begins to slow, until I know he's fallen asleep. My own breath begins to slow, and I close my eyes and drift into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

My body jolts awake, and I look up to see Bunny staring down with a nervous look on his face. "Wha… What's going on?"

His eyes flash with alertness. "Something's up at the Pole. We need to get there."

My head is spinning with tiredness, and my ears ring with sleep. It's all I can do to get up and stand next to Bunny, ready for him to pull out a portal ball and send us there in a jiffy. But, with one thump, I realize that's not going to happen.

Suddenly, I feel my body fall into a hole, and instinctively I land on my paws, dashing off after Bunny. I'm fully awake now, chasing him down the rabbit hole and around corners. It's dark, but strings of light shine through holes in the ceiling above us. We run as fast as we possibly can, and the for the first time since I reconnected with this fantasy creature, he's actually become full of energy, sprinting down and down the tunnels and towards each exit and entrance. Finally, he jumps up through a hole in the ceiling, and I follow, jumping out and into a cold environment.

The world is white around me, and I can see an enormous castle in front of us, it's doors towering before us. The decorations are like pictures of Russian buildings I had seen a while ago, and they are painted red and green. Beside me, Bunny knocks on the doors, and they swing open, revealing one of the giant fuzzy creatures that I had seen in North's toyshop earlier yesterday. It beckoned us inside, and I stepped onto the warm flooring and almost shivered in delight.

Walking in, I recognized this to be the toyshop of North, and followed Bunny up the stairs towards where I heard deep grumbling and the buzzing of wings. We arrived on the platform, and I smiled when I saw Jack again.

The young man came up to me and hugged me, obviously happy to see me too. He steps back and points to a glowing figure across the room, in a deep conversation with North. Although, I think it's a conversation, but I can't tell because all I can see are images appearing above his head, but his mouth isn't moving. In a heartbeat I put together he must be Sandman, since sand keeps fluttering around him like a cloud.

The buzzing of wings begins to make my ears hurt, and suddenly I notice a blue girl flying around the room, tons of little hummingbird type creatures flying with her, and she is mumbling a bunch of different towns to them, sending each one through an open window in the roof. In another heartbeat, she turns to stare at me, along with everyone else in the room. The air goes silent, and I realize my ears are burning with embarrassment again.

Bunny steps beside me and nods to everyone. "Guardians, meet Sophie Bennett. Sophie, re-meet the Guardians."

The air stays silent, as all eyes are still on me. I lightly raise a paw in hello, but notice no one is responding at all. Finally, through the awkward silence, North reaches out his arms with a wide smile crossing his face.

"Bunny, Sophie, so glad you could make it!" His loud, jolly voice rumbling through the room and getting things moving again, striking down the silence.

All conversations continue as though nothing had happened, and my eyes slowly reach down to my white paws. Beside me, I feel a nudge on my shoulder and see Jack looking at me through curious eyes.

"Well, did he teach you anything yet?" His voice is eager for information. "Did you find your inner core?"

I shake my head. "No, not yet. We spoke a little bit though, and I think I know-"

"Well, everyone!" The voice of North interrupts my own, and all eyes turn to the big red man. "I bet you are all wondering why I have gathered you here."

On my right side, Bunny snorts. "You could have explained everything as soon as we got here."

"That not important, Bunny," He scowls at the rabbit, then continues. "Anyways, let us get down to tacks of brass." He pulls up a chair and sits in it. Everyone else sits on the ground, or with the blue woman, continues to fly.

"A few years ago, 14 to be exact, we met with a formidable foe, Pitch Black." A shudder flushes through the room, and I can tell no one wants to remember the dark fellow. "Fear was his most powerful weapon. It turns to be that fear is what brings us back here once again, my old friends."

Fur brushes beside me. "You mean, you saw him again?"

North furrows his brow. "I don't have to see him to know that he has something to do with why we have all been feeling less powerful lately, and possibly the reason as to why Sophie was brought to us in the first place. She would not be here if it were not to help us. Same as when Jack was allowed to become a Guardian."

All the Guardians show emotion in this; some fear, some sadness. My mind races miles an hour, and my heart thumps in my chest. I really wish I could be outside at this moment, but I keep on listening to what the others have to say.

"Fear was used to control kids through their believe last time, and that is the same this time," North continues. "Only, in a different way: he is using his fear on adults."

Now the silence is broken, and every Guardian is on their feet, ready to take down Pitch. My ears flatten to the back of my head in fear as I take a few steps back. I knew why they were so angry; when it came to the business of the Guardians, parents were the secondary 'Guardians' to children, when they grew up. When their time as young kids was over, and they had to step into the real world and work. Violating that boundary between Guardians and Parents was almost against the laws of the Guardians.

I see Jack raise his staff, yelling something at Bunny, while the Sandman tries to get between them, holding each back. North is fumbling with something around his finger, while the blue girl is almost fainting in her flight. My nose twitches with scent, but I ignore it, trying to keep focused on the issue at hand.

Finally, instincts give way, and I take off down the stairs before anyone else can notice, hoping that my absence will not be noted. This is what leads to a trail of big mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, yes, I know, you're probably all saying, "No! Sophie, you can't ever make a mistake!" Aww, thanks guys. You're so sweet. But I did, sadly. Well, it was more of a 'game-changer' than a mistake. Anyways, let us continue on with my story.

* * *

Downstairs is quiet; it's just after Christmas - probably the reason for all this silence. The lights that spiral down the stairs stays with me until I get to the last step, then slowly fade out, sending a chill down my spine. The air doesn't smell right; it smells damp, almost stank. My nose twitches with disgust as I continue walking through the dark, using my ears to help me see.

Above me, something flashes past, and I stop walking, looking up to see what it is. But there's nothing, which sends a couple more chills down my spine. My neck fur begins to raise, (How use to all of this I have become, it's almost scary) and my feet scuffle along the floor softly and silently.

"Hello, Sophie," A deep, almost British voice makes me jump, and I look around me, searching for the voice. Another breeze brushes past me, and I see a dark shadow run down a hall in front of me. But, it's not really a hall, it's more of a tunnel, reminding me of those I had come through with Bunny.

Maybe it's Pitch, trying to stray me from the path of the Guardians. Or… Could it possibly be something or someone different? My mind wanders to Jack, wishing he was here to help me. I'm not a fighter, not like Bunny, not yet. I can feel my heart bumping against my chest, quickening as my breath becomes faster.

My paws scuffle on the ground and I hop towards the shadow, hoping I'm not making a mistake (haha…). The ground beneath me becomes harder, more like stone than wood. Ahead of me is complete darkness, although I should be okay with it, being a rabbit in all. But it makes me uncomfortable, unsure of not only what is around me, but even myself.

"Ah, I see you've found me, dear Sophie," The voice speaks, and my entire body stops and becomes very tense. The breeze continues to brush past, and chills me to the bone. Suddenly, a spot of light appears above me, casting a gloomy shadow of myself in all different directions.

"So, Sophie, tell me about yourself."

I snort. "You first, unless you're afraid to."

I hear a chuckle, and my tail twitches in fear. Why am I so afraid? I should be more calm than this, but fear has completely taken over my body.

"I am just another Guardian, like you."

"I'm not a Guardian, not yet." I growl through gritted teeth. "And from what I've heard, you never have been one."

There's silence for a few seconds, then a reply; "They… They told you of me?"

I snort again. "Yeah, I would think so, Pitch Black. I'm not afraid of you." (actually, complete opposite of what I am, but I really hope he doesn't know that)

"Pitch Black?!"

The voice sounds very angry, making me very scared.

"You think I'm Pitch Black?!" A sudden whoosh, then a figure steps out of the shadows. "You have worse Nightmares to think about than Pitch Black."

The figure steps into the light, making himself well known to me, and I gasp, almost falling to my knees in terror. Have you ever played those Skyrim games where they have those cat people, Khajiits? Yeah, this is your guy- a big, black Khajiit, with a big top hat on his head and red beady eyes. It's scary just looking at him, much less knowing he is there.

He walks towards me, and I notice he is wearing a pair of boots (reminds me of Puss'N Boots!), and a scarf belt around his waist which holds up a large sword that touches the tips of his boot heels. He's not much taller than me, and looks like he's seen his fair share of fights from the looks of his battered ears and scraped up nose. Across his eye, a scar terrifyingly similar to Scar stands out white among his black fur.

I try to take a step back, but find I am paralyzed by fear. My eyes slowly go up to sea-level again, and I gasp as I see him right in my face, his red eyes unblinking.

"I'm definitely not Pitch Black, little one." He grins, and rows of sharp fangs show, making my skin crawl with disgust. "I am the Black Cat," He takes a step back and bows with his top hat. "At your service."

My feet itch to run, but I have no choice but to hold my ground and grit my teeth as best as possible. "What do you want? Are you the cat who's been making Bunny feel old?"

The cat stands call and shrugs. "Maybe so, maybe no. It's hard to know when I've been having so much fun."

"Really? Doing what?" I growl.

His eyes watch me closely. "My job as Guardian. I know what you're thinking, 'But aren't Guardian's joyful? Aren't they peaceful and happy?' So funny, because that's just those four. They cast me out for being the Guardian I was meant to be!"

"Which is?"

"A Guardian of fear, obviously." He smiles. "It's what keeps you from running right now. Fear, caused by _moi_."

A deep growl has set in my throat. "Just another Pitch is what I see."

This angers him, as he jumps in my face and points a finger at me. "Never, ever compare me to Pitch Black! That creature is nothing next to me, like king and a lowly animal!" His face is twisted in a snarl, and I cower in his presence.

Finally, after a moment of staring at me, he stood back, brushed his chest off, and bowed again to me, raising his hat. "When we meet again, Sophie Bennett, the Easter Bunny." And with that, my world grew fuzzy until I was blacked out.

* * *

"Sophie!"

"Sophie!"

A muffled voice slowly brought me from my darkness, and I blink my eyes open slowly, seeing a face of white right above me. My body pounds with blood, and my eyes are fuzzy.

"J-jack?" I slowly speak, but stop when the I begin to feel like a bus has hit me in the head.

At my side, a hand touches my arm and squeezes it reassuringly. "It's okay, Soph. I'm here."

My eyes begin to adjust as I nod, and I see myself on a table in a large room (which by the decoration can only be a piece of the workshop). Beside me, Jack is standing, a chair right behind him, making me wonder how long he's been at my side. Above me, his eyes are full of worry, covered by some relief.

"What happened?" I ask, slowly sitting up.

Jack helps me up, his hands on my shoulders. "You blacked out in the back of the Pole. We found you and brought you here."

Behind him, I notice movement and see Bunny, North and the rest of the Guardians sitting on a long bench along the windows. Bunny is the only one awake (apparently waiting wasn't a specialty of most Guardians), and he looks up, noticing my awakeness.

On light feet, he is at my side, a glitter of a smile on his face. "How you doing, Anklebiter?"

I smile at him. "I feel like I got hit by a train, but good."

Jack places his hand on my arm. "Sophie, we need to know what happened. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

In the back of my mind, I see pictures of the strange Black Cat, with his top hat and sword. My mouth opens to speak, but in a moment fear rises in me. What if they think I'm in alliance with them? They would kick me out, giving me no chance to help change the world with them. Jack probably wouldn't trust me anymore.

So, I shake my head. "No, nothing. Just walking away from the big fight and… Falling down the stairs and blacking out. That's it."

My eyes meet his own deep blue, and we stare unblinkingly at each other, my heart fluttering. I know he use to be a fantasy of my childhood, but now I'm 19, and for once I notice how beautiful he looks.

"Sophie," Bunny pulls me from my thoughts and I look at him, recognizing his old stature. "Do you feel well enough to get back to the burrow? Or would you like to stay here for the night till you feel better?"

I sigh, feeling the pounding in my head and remembering the energy it took to get through that tunnel. "No, I'll stay here until I feel better." My gaze returns to Jack, and he nods and looks at Bunny.

"Don't worry, I'll protect your prodigy. I promise."

Bunny looks at me for a few more moments, then shrugs. "Fine, I'll come back to get you when you are ready, just give me the signal."

Both Jack and I nod, and Bunny leaves the room via tunnel, leaving a flower in the flooring, as though it had sprouted there by magic.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sophie," A voice speaks to me softly, but my eyes refuse to open. "Sophie."

I grumble, rubbing my eyes with my paws and opening them. I'm back in the burrow, oddly enough, in the nest I had taken before Bunny and I went to the Pole. A warm fire is still bellowing in the fireplace, warming my white fur and making my space more comfortable. I sit up, looking around me for where the voice has come from.

"Bunny?" I peer over at his space in the cavern, but the nest is empty. A light breeze brushes past my cheek, and fear begins to creep over my entire body.

In an instant, I turn to face the Black Cat, his red eyes pointed directly at me and a wide grin corroding his face.

"Fear!"

I burst awake, breathing heavily. My ears are hot and my nose is wet with sweat. It's dark in the room I've been staying in at the Pole, and only the bare light of the moon shows me anything. Beneath me, the bed creaks as I stand to my paws and breath in and out as calmly as I can muster.

It's been two days since I first met the Black Cat, and it seems to be that his fear has not only taken over the world, but seems to be corrupting my own mind.

"Sophie?" The door at the opposite end of the room creaks open, and I see Jack peek his head in. "Are you doing okay?"

I sigh and nod. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for staying and checking up on me, Jack." The young Guardian had stayed with me all the day before to make sure I was really alright, and he must have decided to keep watch over my room for the night as well. It's so strange that all the Guardians seem to be so protective of me, it's not like I've got a broken foot or anything. Is there something they've been hiding from me?

Slowly, Jack walks into the room and sits on the bed beside me. I slowly turn to lay my head on his shoulder, and we sit there for a few minutes, staring at nothing but darkness.

In time, he moves, and I raise my head to see him slowly go towards the door. My heart thumps quickly as I watch him smile back at me, then close the door behind him.

When I finally wake up again, it's early morning, and the sun has finally begun to peak over the horizon. It's funny; I use to think that at the pole, it was almost always dark, with barely any light. But here, it feels like the sun magically appears to tell us what time it is.

I lay in my bed for a few moments, smelling the scent of fresh eggs. North must be cooking up some good food this morning (Note the sarcasm). I slowly get to my feet, feeling the magically warm wood beneath my paws. It's comforting to be in such a cold place and have a feeling of warmth at my toes.

My door slowly creaks open as I pull on the knob, my paws brushing against the ground ever-so-slightly as I step out the door. It's surprisingly quiet, except for the faint sound of Russian Dance Music playing down stairs in the kitchen. My ears tune in on it, and I recognize the loud humming of North as he flips over pancakes on the hot wood-stove oven. Light floods into the hallway from the cold outdoors, casting a shadow of my bunny-self onto the ground as I walk down towards the staircase. I barely make it though, when my paw steps down on a loose floorboard and a sharp creak exhales from it.

The humming stops, as well as the sound of music. I peer downstairs, my ears pointed forward to see if I can hear anything more. A quiet set of footsteps makes my heart thump, and I see in the shadow of the lights outside that North is holding up his two knives, about to jump out at anything that comes at him.

Suddenly, I hear a loud shout in Russian, and watch as he comes charging out, his knives raised and his face plastered in eggs. He runs around the shop, knocking over a few of the stayed-behind-from-vacation elves along his way, until he looks up the stairs and stares squarely at me.

The old man stops, knives high and mouth in mid-scream. Quickly, he puts the knives back and smiles brightly up at me. "Sophie, you're awake!"

My ears pull back and I nod, and North raises his hand in a gesture for me to come down.

"Come, have some eggs and waffles with me!" He calls, and leaves me to it as he rushes back into the kitchen to save what I think are some waffles on the stove.

I burst out in a giggle, then hop down the stairs, beginning to notice how much more alive the toy-shop has become. A few of the big yetis have returned from their vacation, and are back at their stations, building toys in preparation for Christmas in less than a year. More elves have appeared, seemingly overnight, and are running around after each other for random cookies and treats they seem to have snuck out of the kitchen. More machines are working now and the room is buzzing with work again.

The smells seem to have enhanced as well, since I can now smell more than just the smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles, and the slight scent of cat urine. It now is beginning to smell like Christmas, making my entire body tingle with excitement for presents, lights, and more time with... My family.

I stop in my tracks, right at the bottom of the stair case. For the first time since I had become a rabbit, become something of a 'guardian', I finally remember something- My family. Mom, Jamie, even our little dog who died last year. Everything and everyone that was so close to me now seems like it's been shoved miles away from me.

My head spins with memories with my family and friends, every Christmas, enjoying each other and the excitement of that one holiday that brings joy all across the globe. How could I have forgotten all of that, all of the memories and all of the gifts of happiness given to me in my life? All forgotten since the day I died.

"Sophie?"

Through my thoughts and my head pounding, I can barely hear the fuzzy voice of North as he peeks out the door of the kitchen to find me. My entire body crumbles to the ground in a big heap of tears, fur and sadness. That must have been his cue, since that's when North decided to rush to my aid and grab me up in one big bear hug.

He just sits with me, holding me close in his big fluffy coat. Tears stream down my face (I had no idea rabbits could cry!) and my ears folded back with the aching of my heart. Finally, North holds me out and stares down at me with big compassionate eyes.

"Sophie, I understand what you are going through." His voice is calm as he speaks to me, much like my mother and brother use to be when Jamie left for college. "You are going through a tough time right now, becoming something you never thought imaginable. I remember when I was as young as you, first becoming a new Guardian. It was hard, accepting that I was unable to return to the life I had been taken from, but over time I finally got use to it. I realized that my life was changing for a reason, and I had to accept that."

He pulled me back in closer, and again we sat for a few minutes, until I had drained myself of tears. Then he sat me up, rubbed my big ears back, and led me to the kitchen to get some breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you do with the eggs when you're finished getting them through the painting fields?"

Bunnymund leads me down the trail alongside all the strange egg-creatures. Each one is pretty in their own unique colorings, sparkling and shimmering in the light from above. I almost step on some every time my paws touch the soft earth, but I keep my eyes down in check for oncoming creatures.

"Down there," Bunny gestures with his paw as we come to the edge of the field, which drops down into a sort of basin and continues into a bunch of different tunnels. Each goes into their own continental portal, and awaits for when they would need to be sent out for Easter. It's strange that each creature know where to go, as though led there by some invisible force.

My eyes blink as I look up at the hole in the ceiling of the warren. "What's past there?" I ask, gesturing towards it.

Bunny looks up to where I am pointing and sits back on his heels. "That's the Beyond, as I call it. I once tried to go up there when I first found this place, but just hit a wall of white. It doesn't seem to be anything more than just… Light."

His nose twitches with scent and looks back towards the main tunnel. "Someone is coming."

I notice the smell too, but it's more of a comfort than what I remember of the Black Cat. Out of the tunnel comes Jack, carried by his North Winds. He lands softly on the soil, and smiles up at us.

"Bunnymund, I've come to relieve you of your duties." He calls up, and runs to meet us at the top of the hill. "Thought I might take little miss apprentice off your hands for a little while and take her out for a quick breath of fresh air." He looks over at me and gives me a wink.

Bunny looks over at me, then back at Jack, giving a light shrug. "Sure, just means more work for you."

Jack grins. "Not to worry, I'll put her to good use."

My fur tingles with the need for cooler air again. Since arriving back in the warren since my breakdown at the Pole, I've gotten a more cramped feeling, with the need to be in the cold outdoors again. My paws itch with the need to be in the real outdoors (or maybe they just itch because I stepped in some strange plant earlier…), and my tail wiggles with the excitement for adventure.

I notice my excitement has drawn the eyes of my mentor and good friend, and I slowly bring it back down to a simmer as Bunny nods farewell to us and Jack leads the way out. My head is finally clear now as we head through Jack's magic portal out into the real world.

* * *

The world flushes around me as Jack leads me through the forest, Jamestown barely visible in the night light. It's about midnight, and the moon's glow is shinning bright in the night, revealing shadows of each tree we pass. Before I know it, I'm running, dodging branches and rocks in my way. Above me, I can just barely glance to see Jack flying overhead, using the Winds to guide his way through the tall trees.

Air brushes past my fur as I continue down a hill towards the well known lake, forcing me to stop sharply before skidding onto the ice. I watch ahead as Jack flies past and lands on the ice, the solid water holding his light weight perfectly. He looks back at me and smiles, beckoning me to join him.

"Come on, it's fun on the ice!" He calls to me, twirling on the frosty surface like a professional ice skater.

I let out a breath as I stare at the ice just barely lapping at my paws. Terror weighs in as I see my reflection in the ice, my tall ears folding back as memories of my last time here set in. I remember being here as a little girl, always coming back to this lake with Jamie every Christmas, just to see if North would come back to visit us. Sadly, it was never the case, and the last time we visited the site was when I was 12, when Jamie realized his dream of seeing the Guardians again was never going to come true.

Now, the memories appear before me, forcing me to watch as a much younger and more human version of myself walks up to the icy surface, hand in hand with another young version of Jamie, whose eyes sparkle in the bright moonlight of Christmas Eve. Slowly my heart melts as the two children look on, waiting to see a glimpse of North or even Jack. But when nothing appears, disappointment shows on both faces as they slowly walk away from the scene, disappearing into the cold night.

I find myself on the ground, tears stretching along my face. I couldn't hide the sadness as Jack came over to comfort me, but quickly I shrug it off and stand up, wiping snow off my bright fur.

"I'm fine," I reply quickly to his unspoken thoughts and look through glazed eyes at the glimmering snow, letting out a deep breath. "Now, I believe it's my turn on the ice." With a step forward, I move onto the ice, sliding across on all fours in attempt to steady myself.

I glide across the smooth surface, feeling the coldness beneath my feet. The world passes me by like a blur, and all I can see is the brightness of the snow beside me and the reflection of myself below me.

"Hold on!" Jack's cane grabs me and holds me back before I hit a lump of snow which I guess probably has some huge boulder beneath it. When I finally come to a complete stop in the middle of the pond, I'm shaking from the energy of gliding, my legs trembling beneath me like I had just come off a roller-coaster. I collapse on the ice, panting from excitement, already determining that I want to do this all over again.

Beside me, I feel Jack land softly on the ice and chuckle. "Well, that was certainly exciting." Although in truth it was only a few short seconds, it felt like it had been a long joyride.

I nod in agreement and finally stand to my paws, shaking off the leaves that had gotten stuck in my fur along the way. My gaze meets Jack's own and he gives me a small wink.

"Time to take a trip down memory lane."

* * *

A bright street light hovers above me as I slowly walk towards the two story home I had always grown up in. The one thing that standing between me and my past is the walk from where I stand to my own house. From my viewpoint, I can see a light on upstairs, in my old room, the farthest to the right. Within the room, shadows move, not very quickly, but fast enough for me to not recognize who each shape is.

Beside me, Jack stands and stares at the house as well, his eyes filled with emotion. From what I can guess, this is the first time he's been back in a very long time. I give his hand a quick squeeze with my paw and we smile at each other once more before finally letting go. Slowly but surely, my feet begin to move forward, drawing me towards my childhood home.

When I reach the gate into the front yard, I remember back to the first time Jamie and I had finally gotten the gate put together. It was about two years after our encounter with the Guardians, and Jamie had wanted something to protect mom, him and I from Pitch if he ever came back. So, mom gave us some nails and a few fence boards and set us to it, building a good gate with hinges and everything. When we finally finished it, it was better than we had imagined, and mom let us paint it whatever color we wanted. So, with the colors already in mind, Jamie painted each board of the new gate each color of the Guardians, each one green for Bunnymund, blue for the Tooth Fairy, gold for Sandy, white for Jack, and red for North. It had suited the gate well, thus completing Jamie's job for protecting the house.

Now, opening it up, I can see that most of the colors have faded away, all except for the white board, which must have recently been repainted. I can't help but close my eyes and breath in the familiar scents of the house, memories rushing in all at once.

A young version of Jamie, probably 14, runs past me, chased by another young version of myself at age 11, holding out her hand to catch him in their game of tag. At the front porch, Mom comes out, her face uplifting in the light and bright with a smile. In her arms, she holds a round pie plate that smells exactly like apple pie, and holding it out she yells the children's names in a beckon to get them inside for their afternoon snack. Together, the happy family walks up the steps to the front door and disappears inside as Jamie exclaims a new story he's been thinking up.

Once again my head rings with a sob over memories long past, but quickly I shake it away, forcing myself not to be distracted by the memories of old. With every step, I can feel the weight of my past hold me back, tell me not to go further to the house and to let my family go on without me. But, with my determination and will, I make it to the front door, my ears bent pack and paws rubbing over each other with fear and questioning. Maybe I should go back, or… My hand reaches the door before my mind can make a decision, and before I know it, I've stepped inside and have faced my own fears.

Closing the door softly behind me in hopes no one has noticed my in-coming, I stare around the room and swallow hard. The room hasn't changed one bit, with every piece exactly as left. To the left and through the opening in the wall, I can see the living room with every chair and couch set along the walls in place, and the tall lamp that sits in the far corner is turned on to give the room a light glow. To the right and through the right opening in the wall, I can see the dining room table, as clean and clear as possible, sitting underneath a swinging chandelier.

As I step forward, I can feel the soft carpet beneath my paws, and I notice the stain in the center of the front entrance. Memory begins to sweep over me as I remember how Jamie and I had spilled grape juice after coming inside to put our drinks on the table. I can remember Mom telling us how mad she was, until she spilled her own coffee right over the stain. At that point, she had begun laughing and let us get off with just cleaning up the stain as much as possible. Her final words on the subject were "Everyone makes mistakes, but it doesn't mean we don't have to deal with them once we're forgiven."

My fur bristles as I hear footsteps and I jump over the empty counter and into the living room, hiding behind the large gray couch that sits along the corner of the living room. From my vantage point, I can see someone coming down the stairs, and realize it's my mother, her gray hair pulled back into a thin braid along her back.

She's wearing her blue top and black leggings, a coffee mug in her hands as always. Her sparkling brown eyes are clouded with concern, and I can hear her hoard and tightened breathing as she makes it down the last step of the stairs and turns back into the livingroom. My ears tuck low as she comes and sits in a chair at the far end of the room, still in my view point. A faint sigh exhales from her mouth as she reclines into the rocking chair, pushing back and forth with her feet on the ground to keep herself moving.

Tears fog up my eyesight (Once again, yes, I can cry even as a rabbit. It's something I never even knew was possible, but yes, can happen.) as I remember how, every night, she would sit in that chair and just think about things. Sometimes, I would come down in my PJ's and sit at her feet while she ran her fingers through my hair, telling me stories about different things. Once, she even allowed herself to tell me a story about my father. (I know he was never mentioned, but that's because I barely know about him, period.)

The only story Mom ever told me about my dad was the time when I was 2 and our entire family went to San Francisco for the summer. My dad had decided he wanted to take Jamie and I to the best pizza parlor on the West Coast, so for a family vacation he took us, and Mom, to the Pisa Pizza in Downtown San Francisco. According to my mother, it had been a funny trip, because I was determined to put everything on my pizza just like my father had done right in front of me. So, piling tons of pepper flakes and Parmesan onto my piece of pizza, I stuffed the food into my mouth and a second later took on screaming and crying, my mouth open wide with burning hot pain. Even the memory made me smile, and I watch my mother as she sits back in her chair with a sigh, bringing her coffee to her lips.

"Mom…" The words are choked out as I reach my paw toward her, resisting the urge to go to her and comfort her. Blue eyes flicker with recognition as she pulled the mug from her lips and scanned the room.

"S-Sophie?" My mother's eyes are filled with deep sadness and guilt. "Oh, Sophie… I miss you so much…"

My fur bristles with the need to comfort my mother, but I sit and let out a silent sigh of sadness. "I know, Mom, I know…"


End file.
